My little Wolf
by Kazlerox
Summary: Percy and his twin are new at Beacon Hills High School. Him and Scott McCall has an instant connection. This is start of season one and no gods Percy is a Argent.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

My twin and I was walking through Beacon Hills High School. There was this girl talking to my sister and her boyfriend looked arrogant. I looked around I saw this guy with tan skin, black hair that went near his eyes. "Sorry we have family night tonight so we can't go." Allison told her and him that we couldn't go. The guy that caught my eye came over to me. "Is it true that you have family game night?" He asked me with puppy dog eyes. "Nah. I can go I just don't have anyone to go with. I'm Percy Argent." I said while holding out my hand for him to shake it. "Scott McCall, would you like to go to this party with me?" He asked me me, Scott honestly looked like he was ready for a rejection. "Yeah Scott. That would be nice" I told him, as the words left my mouth he beamed at me and kissed me, I kissed him back. "Sorry. I'll pick you up tonight." He said as he was running to his friend. I was walking to my class, while thinking about Scott and the party we are going to.

Scott's Pov

I ran up to Stiles, after asking Percy out on a date. "Seriously! After what happen last night you go ask someone out and a guy." Stiles whined when his crush didn't knows his existence. "So something there is about him that makes me want him to possess him." I told him he just looked at me funny. "Yeah... Okay." He just said in a tone that's old me he don't really understand.

Allison's Pov. "You just met the guy Percy!" I hissed at him he glared at me. "Whatever Allison, just because he noticed me before you doesn't mean anything!" He sneered at me I scoffed. "Yeah right. If I was going to get someone I would go for the couple here." I hissed again at him. "Wow! Big surprise there sis." He said with the deadliest glare he can come up with. I back down it's known my brother would rather be out than with the family.

Percy's Pov

I can't believe she would do this to me. Make me out to be someone to go out with someone I just met. Especially when she wants to do it to the power couple here. It's just like our last school. Where I met the nicest guy possible, while she gets the most arrogant couple out there! Mum and dad did like her best. I don't think they would care if I was found in a ditch. There is something about Scott that I can't put my finger on it. After school I went home to get ready for my date. "Still can't believe your going out with that loser." She said with a fake smile on her face with her long black hair. I glared at her as my fists were balled up. "You know what I don't care what you say about my date. I have one but you don't have the guts to ask the power couple, talk about being power hungry." I snorted at her she huffed and stomped away probably to tell the parents. I was ready and waiting outside for Scott to show up. A pulled up where I was standing. A window was going down to show Scott smiling at me. "Hey Percy, you look amazing!" He said he looked equally amazing but I blushed. "Thanks Scott you look amazing too." I told him, he blushed at me I got into the car.

Scott's Pov

I cannot believe that he looked so beautiful, the thought made me hard. We got to know each other during the ride. "Thanks for coming out to support me at practice." I shyly said to him he gave me that beautiful smile. "Don't worry about it, it was good you put that Whittemore in his place, he is too arrogant for his own good." He said with a laugh I laughed too it was a good day for the both of us. "Although it was short lived when my sister and his girlfriend gave me a glare." He said sadly I put my hand on his, he looked at me with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

-Percy pov-

At the party with Scott, I was having a blast with him he was this hot nerd. "Enjoying yourself?" Scott asked as we were on our way to the dance floor. "Yeah I am having a blast, thank you for bringing me with you." I told him as I kissed his cheek, he blushed at me and shyly smiled. We were dancing like no one was watching, it was a perfect night until she ruined it. "Percy, dad said it was time for you to go home." Allison said she was really smug too at that, same as the two goons she was with who smugness off of them. "Does daddy want you home willtePercy?" Jackson teased me while people at the party was laughing at me par Scott he grabbed my hand and led me away. I was humiliated in front of everyone, I was almost crying by the time Scott got me from the party. "Is your sister always like that?" Scott asked he was driving me home, I slightly nodded at him I really didn't want to talk about it. He put his hand on mine an squeezed it gently, it gave me hope for some reason. He pulled up at my house and there and behold my father looking pissed. "I gotta go and deal with this, thanks for tonight while it lasted il see you tomorrow." I told him as I opened my door and climbed out of his car. I was walking to the very angry Chris Argent, my father opened the front door an walked in. I knew one thing that was awaiting me a lecture from both parents. I internally groaned.

As I walked inside and closed the front door, I made my way to the sitting room. Surely enough both of them were there, glowering at me my mother made a motion for me to sit down. So I did I didn't need anymore trouble from them tonight. "A party! We had to get your sister to tell you to get home. I hope you had a good night Percy Leon Argent because your are so grounded young man." My father started I cringed at my full name, I should be used to it as they always used it. "I honestly don't m ow what you were thinking of going to that party without checking with us first." My mother chided I really wanted to roll my eyes at them. "Because you would've said no" I drawled out to them, I quickly shut my mouth once I saw the glares that was being sent my way. "Damn right we would've said no, why can't you be more like Allison." Dad said then going on about his prideful daughter. I was sick of being treated this way, being compared to my unfortunate twin. At times like these I felt like Harry Potter and these were the Dursley's and my sister was Dudley. But alas I was not, I wasn't a wizard, my parents werent murdered by a dark lord. "Give me your phone." Victoria said to me I broke out of my thoughts by this I handed over my phone and silently sent me to my room. Great now I had no way to contact Scott, I guess I could talk tomorrow and explain a few things.


End file.
